indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ernest Hemingway
|profession=*Author *Journalist |allegiances=Indiana Jones }} Ernest "Ernie" Hemingway was an American novelist and short story writer. He won both the Pulitzer Prise and the Nobel Prize in Literature. Biography After writing for the Kansas City Star for six months, Ernest Hemingway became a Red Cross ambulance driver in World War I. Sent to serve in northern Italy in June 1918, he and Joe, gave a ride to a Belgian officer, Indiana Jones. Joe noticed Indy's Belgian uniform and made fun of him throwing insults in English. Indy pretended not to understand and replied with insults in French. When they arrived at the village, Indy thanked them for the ride in English, embarrassing Joe and giving Ernie a good laugh. Back in town, away from the front, Jones and Hemingway became friends, as Ernie gave Indy pointers on how to woo a local Italian girl, especially one being suited by another man, and Indy quoted a line from "A Farewell to Arms" which Hemingway acknowledged was a good title. It wasn't until Hemingway and Jones both showed up at Giulietta's house for dinner that the two realized they were both competing for the love of the same girl. They attempted to outdo each other in gifts and tricks to win Giulietta's heart, but in the end she married a local man. Mutually despising each other, Jones and Hemingway were marching in a convoy when it came under bombardment. Hemingway got injured, and as Jones returned to help his friend, Jones was severely injured. Despite his wounds, Hemingway got Jones to safety. The two began recovery in an Italian hospital (where Hemingway received an Italian medal for his heroic efforts) and they vowed to stay friends and not let women come between them - until they saw a nurse. Jones was later transferred to Venice, and Hemingway's romance and heartbreak with the nurse was later fictionalized in "A Farewell to Arms". After the war, he became a writer for the Chicago Tribune. In May 1920, he was sent to cover the murder investigation of "Big" Jim Colosimo's, and was reunited with Jones, who was working as a waiter in Colosimo's restaurant. Working with Jones, and Jones' college roommate, Eliot Ness to solve the murder case, Hemingway was driven by getting the exclusive story, ahead of his rival from another paper, Ben Hecht. After witnessing the corruption of police chief J. J. Garrity when they revealed the murderers to him, Hemingway quit the newspaper. A few months later, Hemingway was in New York City and attended the premiere of George White's The Scandals of 1920, a Broadway show which Jones worked as assistant stage manager. Hemingway found himself in conflict with Algonquin Round Table critic Alexander Woollcott who was seated in front of him when the man kept voicing his distaste throughout the production. Hemingway enjoyed the show, unaware that behind the scenes, Jones was frantically struggling to keep the show going despite mishap after mishap. Behind the scenes Ernest Hemingway was portrayed by Jay Underwood in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles. In the 1920s, Hemingway moved to Paris, and joined Gertrude Stein's social circle. Appearances * Tales of Innocence * Mystery of the Blues *''The Roaring Twenties'' * Scandal of 1920 *''Indiana Jones and the Mask of the Elephant'' Sources *''Interactive Timeline'' *''New Gods for Old'' Notes and references External links * Category:Americans Category:Characters appearing in Young Indiana Jones Category:Historical figures Category:Journalists Category:Writers, Poets, & Playwrights